Kecepatan, Jarak & Waktu
by Papan Oujia
Summary: Nagato itu kecepatan, Yahiko itu jarak, Konan itu waktu. Jadi, bagaimana Itachi akan menyelesaikan ini? [didedikasikan untuk #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge] [#DramaBoardAnthology — NARUTO]


**Kecepatan, Jarak & Waktu**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **M, Friendship/Drama/Tragedy/Humor/Angst, Konan/Nagato U./Yahiko/Itachi U.**

 **Note: OOC, AU, penafsiran teori yang gagal, adegan berdarah**

.

.

 **#LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge**

 **#DramaBoardAnthology - NARUTO**

.

.

 **(Nagato itu kecepatan, Yahiko itu jarak, Konan itu waktu. Jadi, bagaimana Itachi akan menyelesaikan ini?)**

.

.

"Yahiko, turun dari sana," perintah Nagato pelan sambil menggeret anjing berbulu emas piaraan Mpok Kushina, pemilik kosan di mana Nagato tinggal.

"Yha kali, itu makhluk ngeri tahu gak?" argumen Yahiko yang bergelantungan di pohon dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

Padahal niat Yahiko ke kosan Nagato cuma sekadar belajar bersama, besok tugas ini sudah mesti dikumpulkan ke guru pembimbing mereka di bimbingan belajar—Pak Jiraiya gak bakal mau ngasih ampunan apapun jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan PR yang belum rampung.

Tapi apa mau dikata kalau baru juga mau masuk ke gerbang megah—kayu lapuk—kosan Nagato, si rambut oranye itu langsung dicegat anjing yang punya kosan—yang kalau Yahiko tidak salah ingat namanya Kurama.

"Lagian kamu juga ngapain bawa-bawa tulang yang buat eksperimen besok sekarang? Aku mana punya kulkas di kos!" Nagato hampir menang telak atas kecerobohan Yahiko.

"Tega kamu, Bu Tsunade bilangnya lebih cepat lebih baik kan? ASAP. Aku kan cuma ngikutin apa bilangnya Bu Tsunade..." alasan lagi.

"Kalau gitu, aturan kamu ke sininya bawa juga Konan, si Masnya..." ejek Nagato.

"Stop, aku menyerah," barulah Nagato menang telak.

.

.

[Konan, halo Konan, _bzzzt_ ]

"Ya, halo Yahiko,"

[Kau punya waktu un _bkrsz_ pergi ke tempat Nagato sek _bzzrk_ ng? Aku sudah bawa tulangnya. Sehabis itu, apa kau s _rkksz_ h mengerjakan PR dari Pak Jiraiya? ]

"Tapi ini kan sudah sore..."

[Aah, alasan. _bzzzt_... _krskkrs_ Pa _krsks_ al dari kemarin kamu yang terus-terusan berkoar te _krskr_ ang praktik biologi yang ini. Kenapa sekarang kamu sekarang kayak patah se _krsrk_ ngat? ]

"Maksudku kan bukan begitu, lagipun tanpa aku, cukanya bisa kau beli kan? Nanti aku ganti uangmu kok,"

[Itu buk _srks_ tentang uang. Ini tentang ker _ksrrs_ ma, Konan, ]

"Tapi Nagato—"

[Datang saja _krbzzk_ atau minggu d _bzzrk_ an tugas ini belum dikumpulkan, ]

Tepat sasaran.

"Ok, ok. Aku OTW ke kosanmu,"

[Aku tu _bzzrs_ u 30 menit, ]

[TUUT TUUT]

"Tapi aku kan tidak boleh keluar sama Mama Tenten."

.

.

"Demi, Nagato! Konan kok jam segini belum datang sih? Sudah mau jam lima ini. Nanti bisa-bisa kena marah Mbah Koharu, kalau aku pulang terlambat," Yahiko mengeluh sambil menuangkan air cuka ke dalam botol air mineral 500 ml. Dia memang masih bisa bersabar, tapi jika sudah berurusan dengan Mbah Koharu, yang notabene neneknya, dia tidak bisa bersabar lagi untuk itu. Yahiko masih takut dimarahi Mbah Koharu.

"Ya, aku gak tahu," dia menyendok mie instan rasa dandang gula—salah, rasa dendeng bakar—dengan muka malas melihat botol cuka setengah habis di tangan Yahiko.

"Ya cari tahu!" tunjuk Yahiko kesal sambil menuangkan cuka dengan susah payah—orang mulut botol cukanya pasti kayak corong kupu-kupu begitu. Yang megangin saja sampai capai sendiri.

Nagato kadang tidak habis pikir, apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan gadis yatim piatu itu.

"Memangnya kamu bisa?"

"Ya...enggak sih,"

"Ya sudah, gak usah. Nanti juga datang sendiri," Nagato menatap si pemilik surai oranye, kadang bingung juga kenapa anak satu ini hobi sekali datang ke kosannya dan minta dikasih makan mie. Memang neneknya gak punya pangan, kah? Tapi setahu Nagato, Yahiko itu anak orang berada lho. Gak kayak dia, mau makan enak kudu puasa jajan satu bulan.

"Telepon gih, kok aku ngerasa ada yang gak beres, ini," Yahiko menurunkan botol cuka yang sudah habis dan memasukkan tulang paha ayam yang sudah dipotong ujungnya dan dibersihkan tengahnya ke dalam botol berisi cuka.

"Yha, pulsaku sudah mepet tembok ini, Hi, kamu bawa handphone kan?" modus, tapi gak apa lah, dari pada kejadian apa-apa sama Konan, sesatunya anak perempuan di kelompok mereka. Sebijinya orang yang selalu jadi pencatat tugas mereka, sementara Yahiko sibuk praktek merdeka sendiri, dan Nagato buka buku cari bahan jawaban dan kesimpulan.

"Ambil saja di tas, sudah mau jam lima ini, kok Konan belum sampai juga ya?" Yahiko merapatkan tutup botol air mineral di tangannya dengan leher botol berisi cuka. "Ini ambil air di kamar mandi apa air galonmu?"

Nagato mengeledah tas enteng milik Yahiko, dan menemukan handphone berwarna hitam metalik bermerek _Ibu Syamsul Galak Sih_ keluaran tahun kemarin. "Pakai saja air galon,"

Nagato itu bukan anak yang suka praktek, tapi dia tukang sumbang bahan, tempat dan waktu untuk semua tugas sekolahnya.

.

.

[Nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat lagi. ]

Nagato membrengut kesal, sudah enam kali dia coba telepon perempuan berambut biru itu, dan enam kali itu juga teleponnya tidak diangkat. Ini sudah mau jam enam sore, mungkin Konan memang tak akan datang hari ini. Tak apa, masih ada esok dan esok hari, sepertinya.

Yahiko sudah asyik main laptop di meja makan dekat stop kontak di sudut kamar Nagato yang dihimpit lemari pakaian Nagato.

"Kok tidak dijawab terus sih? Benar-benar..." Nagato menggelengkan kepala sambil menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kecil miliknya. Dia sudah lelah dan muak dengan semua ini.

"Yahiko, kamu gak mau pulang nih?" Nagato menatap Yahiko lemas, dia sudah sangat lelah untuk hari ini.

"Sebentar lagi ya, To. Lagi seru ini." suara Yahiko nyaring, tapi diselingi dengan efek bunyi 'ndas shoot'. Nagato menghela nafas. Seru ya, main laptop orang sementara yang punya lagi patah asa.

"Cuma sebentar loh ya,"

.

.

"Yahiko! Sudah jam delapan, mau sampai kapan kamu kayak gitu terus?!" Nagato ngamuk.

Sudah selama ini ternyata dia membiarkan Yahiko bermain sementara dirinya cuci baju setumpuk di kamar mandi. Dan lagi—apa-apaan itu headset putih susu yang melingkar di kepalanya?!

(Padahal Nagato yakin sudah menyembunyikan benda laknat yang sering membuat Yahiko pulang tambah telat setelah ke rumahnya itu di dalam kardus di bawah kasurnya.)

 _Nagato memang bukan tipe pemarah, tapi kalau sudah kesal, Konan saat PMS saja kalah seram—_

"Yahiko," Nagato menghela nafas pelan menyadari Yahiko masih asyik dengan seperangkat laptop di tempat yang sama. Nagato membereskan kamarnya dari barang-barang milik Yahiko yang berserakan, dari tempat pensil, buku LKS, sampai botol minum di dekat pintu, lalu membuangnya ke luar pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo, ayo ayo!" Yahiko masih sibuk dengan mainannya.

Nagato langsung melepaskan headset dari kepala Yahiko, menutup laptopnya sampai Yahiko menjerit jarinya kejepit, kemudian kerah belakang Yahiko ditarik lalu digeret ke belakang dan bangkunya terjungkal, Yahiko dilempar ke luar dengan kecepatan luar binasa.

Pintu kamar Nagato kunci.

— _karena Konan yang lagi PMS tidak akan pernah bisa mengusir seseorang dengan cara se-dramatis Nagato._

.

.

.

 _Nagato itu kecepatan, Yahiko itu jarak, Konan itu waktu._

 _Tidakkah kamu mengerti?_

.

.

.

"Permisi... Spada..." Yahiko berteriak di depan sebuah rumah berpagar kayu, yang sudah Yahiko pastikan adalah panti asuhan tempat seorang Konan tinggal.

Pagar dibuka beberapa senti, memunculkan sosok seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 30 dengan cepol dua.

"Oh, Yahiko. Mencari siapa?" namanya Tenten, yang punya panti asuhan kecil ini.

"Mama Tenten, Konan ada?" rumah Yahiko memang dekat dengan panti asuhan Konan. Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi Yahiko untuk datang ke rumah Konan setiap hari.

"Konan tadi senja pamit ingin pergi, meski sudah dilarang tapi tetap pergi. Dia kata ingin ke tempat Nagato." Tenten menjawab. "Yahiko baru saja dari tempat Nagato ya? Apakah Konan tidak ke sana?"

"Anu Ma, dia ditunggu sampai tadi belum datang juga, jadi saya pulang."

Bohong banget.

"Dia pergi ke mana?"

"Kalau saya tahu, saya gak berada di sini sekarang, Ma,"

Hening sebentar.

"ANAK SIALAN! BAHASA APA ITU?!"

Yahiko dilempar ke selokan. Makanya, Yahiko, kalau bicara dengan Mama Tenten bahasanya yang sopan.

"Kalau dalam dua hari Konan tidak pulang, saya telepon polisi,"

.

.

Satu hari...

"Dia belum datang?"

"Belum,"

TEENG...TEENG...

"Dia terlambat,"

"Tentu saja,"

.

.

Hari selanjutnya...

"Ada kabar?"

"Ada,"

"Katakan,"

"Mama Tenten mengajukan pencarian orang hilang ke polisi,"

"..."

.

.

Hari kemudian...

"Ditemukan?"

"Ya,"

"Mana, mana?"

"Namanya,"

"..."

.

.

Hari lanjutnya...

"Kenapa dia belum ketemu sih..?"

"Ya mana aku tahu,"

"Menurutmu dia ke mana?"

"Ke surga."

Nagato dibuang ke neraka.

.

.

Hampir sebulan, tapi Konan **belum** ditemukan.

.

.

.

 _Tidakkah kalian tahu..?_

.

.

.

"Nagato, aku sudah tidak kuat..."

Yahiko membanting kepalanya ke meja laboratorium yang sedang digunakan kelas mereka. Sudah lama sekali sejak Yahiko hilang semangat seperti ini, terakhir Nagato ingat Yahiko memasang muka menjijikan itu, Yahiko sedang overdosis obat Tolak Badai.

"Aku tahu kalau tugas kelas delapan itu menyiksa. Tapi apa gak lebih menyiksa dari tugas kelas di atas kita? Ayolah Yahiko, cuma IPA kok..." bujuk Nagato setengah memperhatikan guru yang tengah menjelaskan seluk-beluk teori fisika mereka.

"Yah... Kamu mah..." Yahiko menghela nafas panjang, "...enak tinggal omong, yang ngelakuin setengah hidup tahu,"

"Itu sih ya...i-de-ce,"

Andai Nagato tak menyadari sosok Karin di belakangnya, pasti Nagato sudah mengelus kepala Yahiko, berusaha menyemangati si pemuda rambut jingga tersebut.

(Pake acara ada _fujoshi_ segala sih di sini? Tapi Nagato berani sumpah, kalau dia masih straight!)

Oke, kesimpulannya, tanpa Konan, hidup mereka runyam.

.

.

.

 _Tak ada kah yang sadar tentang maksudku?_

.

.

.

Nagato menyayat kertas di tangannya dengan kater. Ini kertas ke-48 yang Nagato potong demi tugas prakarya tak masuk akal itu. Dan Yahiko tengah kerepotan di mejanya.

Anggota kelompok mereka hanya tiga, Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan, dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga akan tetap begitu. Tak akan bertambah, tapi punya potensi untuk berkurang yang besar.

Biasanya jika mereka bertiga, tugas seperti ini akan rampung dalam setengah jam. Tapi mereka hanya dua sekarang, bahkan dua jam belum cukup untuk merampungkan tugas ini.

Pertanyaan pertama: Sanggupkah mereka berdua lakukan ini selama satu tahun?

Jawab: Tidak akan.

(Tapi itulah konsekuensi yang harus diambil Itachi.)

.

.

.

 _Sebuah benda melaju dalam kecepatan 600 km/jam. Jika jarak dari kota A ke kota H yang ditempuh adalah 1200000 km, berapa waktu yang diperlukan?_

.

.

.

Sebuah paket.

Ya, paket. Kardus aneh yang tiba-tiba dikirimkan ke tempat Nagato. Sebuah surat—dan sebuah denah aneh—menyertainya, katanya, jika ingin membuka paket itu datanglah ke gudang di pelabuhan dengan Yahiko membawa paket itu.

Nagato mengangkat sebelah alis, hari liburnya yang seharusnya tenang di rumah diusik oleh rasa ingin tahu akan paket itu.

Tidak boleh dibuka, pikirnya. Dia patuh, padahal dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali menyobek kertas pembungkusnya dan melihat isinya.

Nagato membuang nafas.

.

.

Rabu ini adalah hari ketiga UTS semester pertama. Dan Nagato belum juga memberitahu Yahiko tentang paket itu.

Pada akhirnya paket itu terabaikan selama dua minggu.

.

.

"Jadi...di sini?" tanya Yahiko sambil memperhatikan denah apa adanya di surat yang ditunjukan Nagato kemarin. Dan dia ikut penasaran.

Mereka tak membawa barang lain, hanya tas berisi barang yang memang harus dibawa di punggung Yahiko, dan kardus paket sumber rasa keingintahuan di tangan Nagato.

"Kalau menurut denah itu ya di sini," Nagato melihat ke sekitar, sebuah gudang di pelabuhan, gelap, sedikit pengap, dan sangat lembab.

Kepala berambut kemerahan itu menengok ke sana ke mari. Tak ada apapun selain kardus-kardus kayu yang lapuk dimakan usia, entahlah isinya apa.

"Di...sini, Nagato, Yahiko,"

.

.

.

 _Dalam rumusnya, untuk mencari waktu dalam rumusan kecepatan, adalah jarak dibagi kecepatan. Dalam fisika, jika satu bilangan habis, yang tersisa hanya satuan, jika satuan habis, yang tersisa sekedar ingatan samar yang tergantikan._

.

.

.

Nagato dan Yahiko menengok, pintu yang sebelumnya terbuka langsung tetutup entah kenapa, serta sosok perempuan berwajah kuyu yang bersandar pada gelap bayangan.

"Konan?"

Sebuah kejutan yang lebih besar dari itu menanti dalam kotak di tangan Nagato.

.

.

.

 _Jadi, pilihannya hanya dua: mengorbankan hidup dan nama jarak, atau membiarkan waktu tetap hilang?_

.

.

.

Sebilah belati, hampir saja menggorok leher Konan yang kusam dan berkeringat. Konan dipaksa mendongak oleh seseorang sementara kepalanya terancam mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tubuhnya. Di samping si pengancam ada beberapa orang bertopeng warna-warni yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Tidak ada kejutan di sini, Nak. Tapi di dalam sana," si pengancam menunjuk kotak di tangan Nagato dengan satu jari. Mata Nagato membulat.

Yahiko mengambil kotak di tangan Nagato yang masih diam terkejut. Lalu merobek sampul cokelatnya, dan melihat isinya.

Sebuah pisau.

Pisau yang Yahiko tahu dirancang untuk membunuh dengan kedua sisinya yang sama proporsional dan tajam—dia _gamer_ , jangan salah. Kalau Yahiko tak salah ingat, namanya _kunai_.

Nagato mengambilnya dengan gemetar.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu, konsekuensi bagi kecepatan hanyalah kehilangan sebagian dirinya—sebagian ingatannya—akan jarak yang sebelumnya berada di sisinya, dan waktu yang dulu bagian dari dirinya._

.

.

.

"Pilih satu. Mengakhiri hidup Yahiko, atau menghilangkan hidup Konan,"

Pilihan yang buruk.

"Kau, rambut merah, bunuh dia," si pengancam menunjuk Yahiko, "Atau gadis ini," si pengancam menggoyangkan tubuh Konan paksa, "akan kubunuh."

.

.

.

 _Tapi, bukankah mencari waktu adalah tujuan mereka?_

.

.

.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Yahiko, Nagato!"

Nagato memposisikan tangan yang memegang kunai itu di sisinya.

Siapa yang tega untuk membunuh sahabat sendiri?

"Korbankan aku, Nagato."

Yahiko menusukkan dirinya ke kunai di tangan Nagato.

Nagato membatu.

"Jaga Konan, Nagato,"

.

.

.

 _Mengorbankan jarak adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan waktu._

.

.

.

Dan tubuh itu jatuh, dengan luka menganga di perut Yahiko, sementara kunai masih menancap di sana.

Lalu disusul dengan pukulan keras di kepala Nagato. Dan diakhiri dengan menjedukkan kepala Konan ke dinding beton.

Tiga tubuh tumbang. Dua kepala berdarah. Satu nyawa melayang.

.

.

.

 _Waktu akhirnya ditemukan, dia selamat. Baik besaran maupun satuan._

 _Tapi jarak dan kecepatan..?_

.

.

.

Konan membuka matanya. Tempat di depannya sangat gelap dan pengap. Tubuhnya yang ringkih tidak diberi makan beberapa hari ia paksa untuk berdiri.

Lalu matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Yang ia ingat sebelumnya hanyalah...segalanya, dan Nagato, dan Yahiko. Matanya membesar mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Antara Yahiko, pisau dan darah.

Dia merayap dengan kaki tertatih, menuju tempat yang diingatnya sebagai tempat di mana Yahiko menabrakkan dirinya pada pisau di tangan Nagato.

Dan Konan menemukannya. Yahiko, pisau, kotak yang robek di sebelahnya, dan tas di punggung Yahiko yang terkena rembesan darah.

Konan berjongkok dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yahiko. Yahiko pasti membawa handphonenya sekarang. Dia...harus menelepon polisi dan ambulans segera.

.

.

.

 _Kecepatan tidak sepenuhnya hilang, dia hanya berubah menjadi waktu yang menunggu untuk dipertemukan dengan satuan dan besaran lainnya._

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun sudah lewat sejak kejadian tragis itu. Tak ada yang bisa Konan selamatkan selain dirinya sendiri dan jasad Yahiko.

Tapi Konan tahu pasti, Nagato masih hidup. Setidaknya, pengorbanan Yahiko tak sia-sia. Meskipun pada akhirnya Nagatolah yang jadi korban sebenarnya.

Konan berlari melewati sumpeknya jalanan protokol ibu kota Amerika Serikat, tempatnya berkuliah sekarang. Dia hampir terlambat masuk ke kelas hari ini.

Bahu Konan menabrak seseorang. Baru saja perempuan itu hendak meminta maaf, namun ada sesuatu yang familiar di sana yang membuat Konan urung.

Rambut merah kecoklatan, dan mata keunguan yang sangat dia hafal.

Semoga saja bukan—

"Na-Nagato?"

"Dari mana Anda tahu nama saya? Dan...Anda siapa?"

—sialnya benar.

.

.

.

 _Sayangnya, layaknya ingatan akan jarak yang hilang, Kecepatan juga melupakan sosok waktu yang dulu adalah bagian dari dirinya—semua karena dia adalah 'waktu' sekarang._

.

.

.

"Jadi, Kak Itachi, apakah soalnya sudah selesai?"

Itachi mendongak ke seberang meja, mendapati sosok laki-laki yang berciri hampir sama dengannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi,"

Itachi kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

 _AMERICAN TIMES_

 _Edition 24972, 18/11/20XX_

 _A man victim of brainwashing and kidnapping case nine years ago was found in Washington_

.

.

.

 _NEW YORK TIMES_

 _Edition 34517, 18/11/20XX_

 _An international criminal kingpin caught in America!_

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

[] ASAP: As Soon As Possible; lebih cepat lebih baik.

[] i-de-ce: I don't care; aku tidak peduli.

[] Praktek tulang-cuka tulang-air: Salah satu praktek biologi yang bikin orang mau muntah karena bau dua tulang paha ayam yang ujungnya sudah dipotong dan bagian tengahnya sudah dibersihkan, lalu satu dimasukkan ke dalam cuka yang satu dimasukkan ke dalam air, lalu botolnya ditutup dan didiamkan minimal 7 hari. Yang dimasukan ke dalam cuka sih tidak apa-apa, tapi yang dimasukkan dalam air baunya nauzubillah kayak bangkai.

[] A man victim of brainwashing and kidnapping case nine years ago was found in Washington: Seorang pria korban kasus pencucian otak dan penculikan sembilan tahun yang lalu telah ditemukan di Washington.

[] An international criminal kingpin caught in America: sebuah gembong penjahat internasional tertangkap di Amerika.

.

.

.

A/N: Pembukaan dari **#DramaBoardAnthology** yang sangat panjang, ya? Kami tak menyangka akan membuat proyek antologi menerut _genre_ yang pertama. Sudah begitu, memasukkan teori-teori anak SMP dalam sebuah tragedi persabatan.

Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah eksekusi versi lain dari ide milik seorang author bernamapena **01-February** saat memikirkan lomba cerpen di sekolahnya yang terselenggara Sabtu, 24/09/2016. Eksekusi yang—entah kenapa—hampir serupa (menurut pengakuan empunya ide).

Adegan pembunuhan Yahiko mengambil fakta dari _cannon_ dan dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa. Jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan. Jika ada kritik, saran, kami terima lapang dada untuk perkembangan fanfiksi ini.

Semoga _challenge_ ini mendapatkan banyak perhatian dan entri dengan percobaan teori yang berbeda-beda—untuk menambah pengetahuan. Semoga entri ini bermanfaat.

.

.

 _Minggu, 2 Oktober 2016_

.

 _ **Jie-Fe**_ _dan_ _ **Trio Nica**_ _di sini_


End file.
